


Things To Remember

by SarrahJane



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarrahJane/pseuds/SarrahJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reed was a jerk and I hated him, but I would do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> None of this belongs to me. Except the plot.
> 
> Now that the formalities are over, I'm going be writing this by whim. Nothing is prewritten. I work stupid hours sometimes but I'm going to try and post biweekly. This will be a different timeline. Before Maeve. I'm not sure if she's going to happen yet.

I had applied to every crime lab in three states around me to no avail. Even though I had ranked second in my class at Caltech. Around the school all available positions were taken so I made the decision to move across country.

I had no one and I knew no one but that was nothing new. My new city lead to no the job so I decided to put into practice my backup degree. I worked as a mechanic for nearly 2 years before I could open my own garage. That's when things changed and he came back into my life. 

I'll never forget that night I was bent over the hood of a blue 1970 Chevelle it was a beautiful car but the engine needed a lot of work. I had found the car in an old junkyard and only had paid $250 for it. I was covered in grease and grime from working all day. It was summer and my garage was hot so I had my doors open. It was late when I heard the car roll up the gravel crunching underneath the tires. I heard four door slam. The office was dark so they can towards my garage I heard their footsteps as they approached. 

I heard someone yell" Hello?"

I stood and grabbed my towel absently wiping my hands as I moved around to see who had entered my garage and it was not someone that I wanted to see. 

"What do you want, Spencer?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously, ignoring the other three. He just stared at me for a minute. I got very frustrated instantly. He had a tendency to do that to me.

" If you're not gonna say anything just go " I wasn't in the mood to play his games tonight. 

" Saber " he finally spoke and that set my teeth on edge  
" I need your help " I rolled my eyes not believing him. he never needed my help but then again he was speaking to me so it must've been important. 

" Is everything alright " I have softly my voice going against what I felt . He shook his head and I saw tears in his eyes .

" Come into my office and one of you can explain what's going on because I can tell he doesn't have a voice right now ." My heart began to be rapidly something was very very wrong this was a dispenser that I knew .

My office wasn't very big it consisted mainly of the main room and desk filing cabinets and a bathroom that was so small if you stretch your arms out you could touch the walls . I managed to find enough chairs for Spencer and his three companions. 

" Alright first of all who are you?" I asked studying the other three for the first time since they pulled up. 

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. This is Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. We work with Reid in the FBI's BAU."

"Spencer?"

"They took Mom and J.J."

"Who took Jane?" 

"We aren't exactly sure. They took Mrs. Reid and one of our agents." Derek Morgan said.

"Why come to me?"

"Reid said that you could see things at crime scenes that people ignore. Plus he said he trusted you with his mother." I quirked an eyebrow. The last time I'd seen him he'd told me he didn't trust me.

"What has you panicking so badly that you'd come to me, Spence?" I looked at him.

"There was blood in her room. More than a person can survive." I sighed

"I'm rusty as hell, Spence. I haven't worked a scene since school." 

"I don't care. It's like riding a bike." 

"Give me fifteen minutes to clean up and close my garage."

"Thank you." 

"It's more for Jane." 

"I knew it would be. I want just someone else she knows." Morgan was looking back and forth between us.

"How well do you two know each other?"

"Of course he didn't tell you. We used to date." I got up as Hotchner's phone began to ring. He answered and stepped away.

I began to shut down equipment in my garage and Morgan followed me.

"Pretty boy used to have a girlfriend? That's surprising."

"Pretty boy?" I rolled my eyes. Not because I didn't agree but because it fit. 

"How long were you together?"

"Almost five years."

"That's more than dating." 

"Don't start profiling me. I've only had my heart completely shredded by one person and he happens to be your friend. I love Jane. I go see her every other day. That is the only reason Spencer Reid is anywhere near me."

" I don't believe that. The instant we found out that J.J. and his mother were gone, he was on the phone with our tech person to find you. He didn't hesitate." 

I shook my head. 

"He knows that I won't stop until I find her. She's as close to a mother than I've ever had. We ended and separated for a reason. We don't do well together anymore."

"What happened?" 

"Nope." I wouldn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of chapter one. Tell me what you think. ~Sarrah~


End file.
